Light In The Darkness
by Kira Sema
Summary: I woke up feeling refreshed and hungry. I opened my eyes and realized I was on something soft and warm. I looked up and realized I was snuggled up to Rook. I also felt that he was holding me in his arms and his chin was on top of my head and resting on my hair. I could hear soft purrs coming out of him. I guessed it was the equivalent to snoring. (Sequel To Nightmares)
1. The Morning After (Ben's POV)

**Guess who made a muti-chapter sequel for Nightmares? This girl. XD I know I said there wasn't a chance for it but it came to me during school the last few days and I just **_**had **_**to finish it. XD There will be references to Nightmares so if you didn't read that please go read it or you'll be confused. **

**Warnings: BRoken, BenxRook, MalexMale Don't like it please turn back now. I won't hate you if you do.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed and hungry. I opened my eyes and realized I was on something soft and warm. I looked up and realized I was snuggled up to Rook. I also felt that he was holding me in his arms and his chin was on top of my head and resting on my hair. I could hear soft purrs coming out of him. I guessed it was the equivalent to snoring.

_Nothing like waking up in the arms of the person you love._

That thought reminded me of what happened last night. I told Rook I loved him and I could've sworn I heard him say it back before I fell into a good sleep. I finally didn't have a nightmare about Kevin causing me harm.

"_I will never ditch you." _A voice in my head said.

Whoa what was that? Where did that come from? It wasn't my thoughts nor Rook talking at the moment since he was still asleep. It did sound like him though. Maybe it was when I was in deep thought about Kevin yesterday when I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't able to look out the window since if I moved it might wake Rook up. The only way I knew it was daytime was because I could see the room brighter than it was when I fell asleep.

I moved a little bit and my phone fell out of my hoodie pocket. I grabbed it and realized that I had it off. After everything that happened I forgot I had it off so I turned it back on. I checked it and saw I had a ton of missed calls and a lot of unread text messages. I looked at the time on the cell and it was 9 in the morning. Ugh we would have to go to Plumber's HQ soon but I didn't want to leave. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson where have you been? Why haven't you answered your phone?" I heard my mom scream.

"Um… I hung out with Rook yesterday and kind of crashed at his place." I said not giving the full truth.

"Oh," She said understanding and calmly, "Well next time you decide to stay with him for the night just call and let me know so your father and I wouldn't be worrying about you."

She was, surprisingly, taking this well that I stayed at Rook's for the night. She didn't even ask if I slept on the couch.

"Sorry mom," I said trying to whisper, "I'll most likely be home later unless something comes up. If something does I'll call you."

"Be sure you do." She said before hanging up.

"That sounded like she was cool with you staying here." A voice I knew all too well said while laughing.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Oh you know around the part where you told her you crashed here." Rook said.

I blushed since he was snuggling up against me a little bit.

"Do we have to go to work?" I asked groaning.

"It would be a good idea." He said.

"Fine." I said getting out of the bed.

* * *

When I stood up and let go of Rook I got a massive headache and I couldn't think. The ponding was so hard that I had to kneel on the ground to attempt for it to go away. I shrieked out in pain. The moment I did though Rook instantly knelt on the ground and pulled me into him. The pain, surprisingly, went away.

"I knew this would happen." He said drifting off.

"What do you mean?" I asked obviously confused.

"It was just an old story but I never thought it was true. The old legend was if two people are meant to be, who aren't similar of species, one of them would get pains when they're apart." He explained.

"And how the hell do you stop it? I don't want pains when I'm away from you!" I screamed.

"Well it's, I think, you humans call kissing." He said while flushed.

"Don't tell me you're making this up just to get me to kiss you?" I asked while self-conscious.

"It's all true." He admitted.

I guess I would have to be the one to do this. I inched my face closer to his and leaned closer. I closed my eyes and pushed my lips against his. His lips were soft and warm. This was the first time I felt something intensive when I kissed someone. I did feel something when I kissed Kevin, but nothing like this. It was like a huge spark and like fireworks went off. He soon kissed back and demanded his tongue to gain entrance into my mouth. I let it and put my arms around his neck. We, sadly, had to let go of each other to breathe. I was blushing like crazy after this.

"I think we need to talk." I said nervously.

He just nodded.

"Ok let me just run through everything that happened the last 24 hours. First I have nightmares so I wasn't able to sleep. I fall asleep in your truck. You bring me here and let me sleep on your bed. I wake up screaming since I had a horrible nightmare and you comfort me. So you sang to me till I fell asleep in your arms. Then we slept in the same bed together and woke up snuggling each other. I have pains when I lose physical contact with you and lastly we made out." I explained. "That about right?"

"You forgot about the part where I tickled you." He said smirking.

"I don't recall." I said before Rook tickled me. "I walked right into that one didn't I?" I said in between laughs.

He kept tickling me and smirking while he did it. I kept laughing since I was always ticklish. I couldn't stop him though.

"You can stop now." I said annoyed while still laughing.

"Alright…Sunshine." He said while not tickling me anymore.

"Sunshine? What are you high? I am not sunshine." I said annoyed.

"Oh you aren't? You're my light in the darkness. You brighten up my days no matter how tough they are," He said with a smile, "I shouldn't have said all that to you. I deeply regret it." He said sadly.

"I told you it's alright. You were right Rook." I said defeated.

"Stop beating yourself over it," He said while punching my shoulder softly, "We both said things that shouldn't have been said. Let's just forget everything that happened." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm supposed to be intrepid; fearless, not absconded; running away, whenever I get sad news…" I said. "You know you're kind of like a cherubic; angel. I find it funny. You're the one that has to save me from my problems and we've only known each other a few weeks."

"And you're my little ball of fluffy sunshine." He said while ruffling my hair.

"Fluffy? Look at you, you're a freaking cat!" I exclaimed. "You're my little kitty!" I said while gripping Rook's arm and smiling broadly.

I heard Rook purr in amusement at that.

"Dude did you just purr at me?" I asked laughing.

I stood up again but this time there were no headaches. Then all of a suddenly I felt really dizzy. The last thing I heard before I saw black was Rook screaming my name.

* * *

**And I'm stopping here! XD I promise I will update this. The reason I promise is because most of this chapter was written in my notebook at school. I only changed some stuff around and made it a hell of a lot better. :D Why do you guys think Ben passed out? I will tell you it's not because he's tired or stress. It's something that I barely mentioned in this or in Nightmares. I did mention it a tad bit in both of them but never really went into it. :P First person to get it will have a shout out to them. :D I have two study halls tomorrow so if I don't get another chapter up tonight I will do it tomorrow and over the weekend. **

**I want to tell you guys a little bit of some stuff in here. The reason I had Rook call Ben Sunshine was because I am being called that by a few teachers at my school. Don't know how that started but… XD Those words that I have explained a little bit are vocab words from my Literature class. XD This chapter took me 3 days since I only wrote it in school. :P I had nothing afterwards until today. ^_^ **


	2. The Revelation Dream (Ben's POV)

**And here we are again. :D The next chapter! :) No one answered the question last chapter so you'll have to figure it out in here. I will have clues to why Ben passed out but idk if I'll come out and say it. :P This would've been up yesterday but I felt like crap so I didn't do any updates. Without a do let's get on with it. See ya'll at the bottom.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

_I felt extremely calm for some reason. It was like I was numb. I couldn't feel nor touch anything. All I could see was whiteness. I heard absolutely nothing. It was super quiet, almost peaceful. If I weren't for this numb feeling I might've enjoyed this. It was like I was floating in space. It was completely white and nothingness. It was like being in Alien X again but without Bellicus and Serena bothering me. I couldn't float around in here though like I did in Alien X. I was stuck just floating up and down._

"_Hello is anyone in here?" I asked naively. _

_You know how in those horror movies where the main character asks if anyone is in their house? Well I was like them asking a stupid question that I wasn't going to get an answer to. What are they going to respond, "Yea I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich want one?" That would be stupid._

_Then a blue kitten appeared in front of me. It purred at me. After that a black chameleon floated across from the kitten. The kitten almost represented Rook while the chameleon kind of reminded me of Kevin. The kitten looked soft and safe while the chameleon looked dangerous and stiff. It started changing its colors simultaneously. It looked like it was uncertain on what color it wanted to be. They were both just floating there. _

"_Are you guys waiting for something?" I asked knowing I won't get a response._

_The kitten purred at that. _

"_Am I supposed to pick one of you up?" I asked knowing the kitten could understand._

_The kitten purred in agreement. I had to grab one of them? Were these animals representing Rook and Kevin and I had to choose which one I loved more? The answer was simple. I loved Rook more. He did more for me in 24 hours than what Kevin did for me in a few months. Rook actually cared about my feelings and took care of me when I needed it. Kevin only cared about my body and not me. He cared more about Gwen than he did me and she didn't even know it. She didn't know about what Kevin did to me and I hoped she wouldn't have to go through the same thing. _

_I picked up the kitten and put it against my chest. It snuggled against me and the chameleon disappeared afterwards. The kitten purred loudly. I was able to pet it. It was soft and warm. The kitten kept purring. _

"_You're a cute little kitten aren't ya?" I asked while petting it._

_The kitten meowed and kept snuggling me. My stomach was making noises. It felt like I had a stomachache. I guess it's because I haven't consumed anything in a few days. I would normally have a little bit so no one would notice anything was wrong but not enough to keep going. I was wondering how long it would take till I passed out. Then something startled me out of this place._

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The reason it's all italics is because it's Ben's dream. While this is being uploaded the 3****rd**** chapter should be up along with it since this was so short. I couldn't come up with anything else for the dream so I left it like that. **


	3. The Hospital (Rook's POV)

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! :D You're getting two chapters in one day! :) That's why the last chapter was so short. I couldn't come up with anything else for Ben's dream so I decided to shorten it and give ya a Rook POV chappie! Sorry for OOCness! :P This takes place before and during last chapter. If Rook uses contractions I'm sorry… XD I know he doesn't but it's hard not to use some but I'll try not to. If he does he's really mad and I'll let ya know if so. If he's not mad then it's a mistake on my part.**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

"Ben!" I screamed.

I looked at Ben's lifeless body. I tried shaking him so he would get up but nothing was working. Something else had to be going on since he already had tons of sleep here. His cell phone fell out of his hoodie pocket so I grabbed it and put in in my pocket. I picked up his inanimate body and quickly went to my truck. I put him in the front seat while I quickly drove to the hospital. I thought that he would wake up sometime between taking him there but he did not. I got to the parking lot and quickly got Ben, carried him bridal style, and went inside. I saw a nurse and she was shocked.

"Oh my god what happened?" She asked.

"He was having some problems and passed out. I do not know why since he did not tell me anything was wrong." I said honestly.

She quickly called some doctors and they put Ben on a gurney. I tried to go with them but that nurse held me back.

"I'm sorry sir you can't go back there. Just sit in the waiting room and we'll let you know when you can see him mister-" She said.

"Rook Blonko." I said.

"Alright Mister Blonko we'll let you know when you can see him. Are you able to contact this boy's parents or a family member?" She asked with politeness in her voice.

I just nodded. I went to sit down in the waiting room and I took Ben's phone out of my pocket. I turned the phone on and went through his contacts. I clicked call on his mom's number. It rang for a little bit and someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ I heard a woman voice ask.

"Hello. Is this Ben Tennyson's mom?" I asked.

"_Um yes who is this?" _She asked.

This reminded me that I never spoke on the phone with his mother just in person a few times.

"This is Ben's partner Rook." I said.

"_Oh Rook how are you?" _She asked.

"I am fine Mrs. Tennyson but I have some bad news. Ben's in the hospital. We were just at my place and he passed out." I said sadly.

"_Oh my baby. We'll be there in a little bit. Thanks for telling us." _She said before hanging up.

* * *

An hour has passed and we still have not heard anything from the doctor or the nurse. Ben's parents came after I called them and then Gwen and _Kevin_. Kevin was comforting Gwen and acting nice to her. I was about to blow up at him and yell at him for hurting Ben but I stopped myself. Gwen came over to me and asked what happened. I said the same thing I said to the nurse. She thanked me that I helped Ben. I did not tell her why he was hanging at my apartment or anything about Kevin. Kevin then came over to me and asked to talk in private. We went far away from everyone so Gwen wouldn't hear us.

"So you're Benji's new partner?" He asked.

"Yea after you ditched him for his cousin." I said angrily.

"Oh Benji told ya about that didn't he? Wow I leave for a little bit and he gets sad that I'm with Gwen." He said while laughing a little.

I was not amused at all.

"Well you did ditch him for Gwen so of course he would be sad. You broke his heart and I had to take care of him. I will do everything in my power to save him from anything especially _you_." I sneered.

"Whoa what's with the hostility? We never even talked until now." He asked.

"That doesn't mean I don't know what you did!" I scoffed using contractions.

"Hey it's not because I was at fault. I tried being the better person and let him get on his life without me. It's not my fault he took it the wrong way." He said.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself? If you really wanted to be the better person you would have told him how you felt instead of just ditching him and going after Gwen. You would have thought about how he felt before you ditched him. You did not care about how this affected him. Does Gwen even know what you did?" I asked.

"Of course not. That would ruin everything I have with her. This conversation is over." He said while going back to Gwen.

I glared at him. He was not going to get away with breaking Ben's heart and keeping Gwen out of it. I guess I would have to tell her but now is not the time. I walked back to my seat and sat back down.

* * *

About 20 minutes later someone informed Magister Tennyson of the news and he was here. I explained what happened then he wanted to talk to me in private. We went far away so no one else would hear us. His back was towards everyone else while I was in front of him and was able to see everyone.

"What's going on between you and Ben?" He asked.

I did not think that question would come up so soon.

"What?" I asked.

"I know something is going on between you two. You guys never showed up for work. Well you didn't. It's always like Ben not to be on time but you, you always come on time and sometimes earlier. When I saw you didn't come I figured something happened to one of you. I had a feeling it was Ben since he didn't look so good yesterday." He explained.

I had to figure out a way to explain what happened without freaking him out.

"Well Ben fell asleep in my truck after we left Plumber's HQ yesterday. I took him back to my apartment and let him sleep. He woke up from a nightmare about someone," I said glaring at Kevin, "I comforted him and we fell asleep in my bed. That is all we did was sleep. This morning we woke up and were going to come to work but Ben passed out after he stood up. I do not know why he passed out though." I explained leaving some stuff out.

He just nodded at this.

"You love my grandson don't you?" He asked.

"What? Where did you get an idea like that?" I asked while embarrassed.

"Why else would you take care of him like that? I might not know the full story but I'm not dumb," He said laughing a little, "Just promise me you won't hurt him like Kevin did."

"How did you know about that? Ben told me no one knew but him and Kevin." I asked.

"I know a lot more than I let on." He said.

I just nodded.

"I promise I will not do what Kevin did." I said.

"Good." He said while we went back to our seats.

* * *

A nurse came out after we sat down.

"Are all of you with Ben Tennyson?" She asked.

All of us shook our heads.

"Well Ben is allowed to have visitors but he isn't awake yet." She said.

I smiled a little bit. All of us stood up and went inside his room. He was lying on the hospital bed in like brown pajamas. There were some tubes attached to his arms. There were 5 chairs in there. I took the one closest to Ben. Kevin glared at me after I did that. Ben's mom sat down on the chair by the window and Gwen sat down in one of the chairs. Kevin leaned on the wall by her and Magister Tennyson took the other chair.

My chair was the closet to Ben and it was on the right side of his bed.

"Sorry guys I actually have to go. I have college in the morning and Kevin needs to drive us back. Call me when something changes." Gwen said unhappily while looking at her watch.

"We will." Ben's mom said.

The two of them got up and were about to leave. Kevin glared at me angrily before they left. Ben's dad sat in the seat Gwen just came out of. I kept watching Ben hoping that he would wake up soon. I almost grabbed his hand but I remembered that everyone else was in the room. I knew Max would be okay with it but I did not know about his parents. I think Max caught on to what I almost did.

"How about you two go home? You both have work tomorrow and you can't skip." Max said.

"But what about Ben?" Ben's mom asked.

"Rook and I will stay here won't we?" Max asked.

I shook my head.

"Come on Sandra, Dad has this covered." Ben's dad said while grabbing his wife's hand.

"Alright fine but call us when he wakes up." Sandra said while getting up.

The two of them left the room.

"I'm going to go down to the first floor and get a snack from the vending machine. Do you want anything?" Max asked.

"No I am fine." I said.

He nodded at me and then went out the door. I grabbed Ben's hand after he left. Finally no one was able to distract me from this. His hand was soft and warm. I just hopped that he would wake up soon. The last thoughts before I unexpectedly fell asleep were about Ben.

* * *

**And that's where this chapter ends! :D I hope I did a good job with Rook's POV. XD It's kind of hard since he doesn't use contractions, except for once when he talked to Kevin in here since he was mad at him. I had to watch what I typed. XD I didn't say anything on why Ben passed out in this chapter since Rook wouldn't know. I left some clues at the end of last chapter. Next chapter I'll say why Ben passed out. **


	4. And He Awakens (Ben's POV)

**Ok so someone got the answer right! :D Ben did pass out because he hasn't eaten shout out to Princess Hinata Bug for getting that right! :D There's no prize except a shout out. X3 And an internet cookie! :D Thanks for all the reviews :) I never thought this would be this popular so far. X3 I guess you're all waiting to read this so see ya'll at the bottom. :D If there are errors I'm sorry in advance. xD**

**Warning: Kevin bashing. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around the room and realized I was in the hospital. I felt something on my hand and realized Rook was holding my hand from his seat. I looked at him and saw that he was asleep. He was gripping my hand tightly. I tried to lean up but I was held back by something. There was a tube in my arm putting some liquid in me. I heard some beeps from the machines by me. I looked around the room and saw Grandpa sleeping in the other chair. How long have I been here that they both fell asleep? I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. If it was the same day then I would've been out for a while. If it wasn't the same day then…

I heard someone walking near the room so I quickly let go of Rook's hand so no one would suspect anything. A nurse came into the room and looked at me. She had a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh you're up." She said.

I just nodded my head.

"You were out for a few hours." She said.

Oh thank god it was still the same day. I looked around the room and saw Rook and Grandpa starting to get up.

"Nice to see you're awake Ben." Grandpa said.

"How long do I need to be here?" I asked.

"Well you passed out from not enough energy in your body and your body was taking nutrition from other organs. Your body couldn't take any more energy so you passed out for a while." She explained.

That didn't really answer my question but it did explain why I passed out.

"How long does he have to stay here?" Grandpa asked.

"Well we want to keep him here overnight but he needs to eat more than he is already, if he was eating right." She said before leaving the room.

"Ben is there something you're not telling us?" Grandpa asked.

"Well… I haven't been eating right since they left." I said.

"Why did you not tell me?" I heard Rook ask.

"I didn't think it mattered." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You not eating does matter." Rook said annoyed.

"Not really." I said agitated.

"If it did not matter why would we be here?" Rook asked angrily.

"Just forget about it Rook." I said.

"Alright boys settle down." Grandpa said while coming between us.

"Sorry Grandpa." I said.

Grandpa then went back to his seat. I looked on the bed and there was a controller. It had an emergency call button and it was a TV remote. I turned on the TV with it and went to see if Sumo Slammers were on. If I had to be stuck in the hospital I think I deserve to watch my favorite show.

"I'm going to call your parents and let them know you're ok. Are you guys going to be fine by yourself for a little bit?" Grandpa asked while winking towards Rook.

"Yea we'll be fine Grandpa." I said.

* * *

Grandpa left the room and it was just Rook and I by ourselves in here. Rook came to my bed and sat on it. There was enough room so he laid down right beside me and put his arm around me.

"Oh how I missed this." He said.

I put my head on his chest then Rook kissed the top of my head. He played with my hair a little bit. We stayed like that for a little while.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." I said after what seemed like an eternity.

I looked up at Rook and he looked down at me. He leaned his face closer to mine. Then I heard a loud noise and quickly pushed Rook off the bed.

"Ben- Why is Rook on the floor?" I heard my cousin's voice ask.

I was laughing when I saw who it was.

"I do not know." Rook said with a little red on his face while trying to get up.

"Hey Gwen." I said in between laughter.

"Nice to see ya awake Ben." Gwen said.

I heard more footsteps and then Kevin came in the room.

"Hey Benji nice to see ya in the living again," Kevin said while standing by Gwen, "You're lucky we were in the neighborhood or we would've come tomorrow. I know you're just dying to see me."

"Yea… dying to see ya." I said sarcastically.

"Gwen, _Rook _could you two go in the hall and give us a few minutes? I need to tell Benji here something private." Kevin asked.

"Sure." Gwen said while dragging Rook into the hall.

Rook glared at Kevin before he left. Kevin shut the door and came over to me.

* * *

"So Benji did ya miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why would I miss a jerk like you?" I asked.

"Oh come on Benji don't be like that," He said coming closer to me, "You think I can't tell when you miss me?"

"Why the hell would I miss you? You didn't even tell Gwen about us." I spat out.

"Come on Benji she doesn't need to know what we have." He said.

"What we have? We don't have anything anymore. You made your choice the minute you ditched me. I already found someone else and he did everything you couldn't do." I argued.

"Oh that new partner of yours? Ha he isn't competition for me. Just know this I always get what I want even if I have to get rid of some people." He said with an evil smirk.

I heard the door open softly and saw Gwen and Rook standing there. Kevin must not have heard it since he stayed in the same position.

"Even if it means losing everything with Gwen?" I asked with a smirk.

"Who cares about her? I only use her because she looks a lot like you. I just want that body of yours." He said while grabbing my cheek.

"Kevin that's enough!" I heard Gwen scream.

He let go of my cheek and quickly turned around.

"Um how long have you been standing there?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Long enough to know everything." Rook said grinning.

"I can't believe you Kevin. You were using me just because of Ben? I thought Rook was lying when he told me everything you did but now I know he wasn't joking. We are over." Gwen said angrily.

"Come on Gwen I was kidding." Kevin said fearfully.

Gwen glared at him and Kevin ran out of the room. I was scared because of that threat he gave me. What did he mean that he could get rid of people?

"You okay Gwen?" I asked.

"No. You?" She said sadly.

"Same." I said in the same tone.

"I guess I need to find a way back to campus. I'll talk to you guys later." She said before leaving the room.

"Ben?" Rook asked.

"Yea?" I asked looking up at him.

He came by my bed and hugged me.

"He was worthless. He never deserved you. If it was not for him leaving you would have never met me." He said while trying to comfort me.

"He threatened to get rid of someone to get what he wants." I said.

"He will never get rid of me." He said.

The TV was long since forgotten. I didn't care about it anymore all I cared about was being here was Rook and having him by my side.

"Sorry for pushing you off the bed earlier… I didn't need anyone seeing what we were doing…" I said laughing a little.

Rook just ruffled my hair harder than usual.

* * *

**That's where this chapter ends! :D Sorry that it's shorter than the last… I just didn't feel like just skipping to the next day in this chapter. I hate bashing on Kevin since he is one of my favorite characters but it had to be done. :P If you're wondering how Gwen and Kevin knew so quickly was because Max called Gwen off screen and they were close so they came. I got the pushing off the bed thing from another BRooken story. XD (It's called Broken by redwolfproductions and it's a very good read.) I actually had no school today so it took a while to get this done since my creative juices weren't flowing. XD If you guys have an idea for this story let me know and I might do it. XD **


	5. Out of the Hospital (Ben's POV)

**Hey guys. :D Here's the next chapter! :) We have more than 1000 views on this! :O Thanks everyone! :D If you're wondering why most of this story is Ben's POV is because it's easier to write in his POV. XD Rook's is super hard… XD See ya'll at the bottom.**

**Warning: Kevin bashing again… I feel the need to warn ya. :P Also a little cursing.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

It was finally morning and I was getting out today. The nurse told me that I had to eat more so I wouldn't be back here. I didn't tell her why I haven't been eating since it was none of her business. Before Grandpa left yesterday, he told me that I had to stay at Rook's or Rook had to stay at my house since my parents both have to travel for work. They tried to postpone it but they couldn't. They said they would be gone for a week. Rook said that he would stay at my place with me. Rook had to leave since the nurse kicked him out since visiting hours were over. He promised to come pick me up when I was allowed to get out. I heard some footsteps from outside and saw Rook come into the room. I was already in my normal clothes now and was ready to go.

"Finally I can get out of this hospital." I said. "Can we get some smoothies?" I begged.

"Anything you want." He said.

I got out of the bed and Rook helped me out. We had to check in with the nurse at the desk to tell her that I was leaving. Then we went outside to Rook's truck. Rook opened the door for me.

"I could've opened the door just fine." I said.

"I know." He said with a wink.

I got in the seat and then Rook closed the door. He went to his side and started to drive.

"Can we go to Mister Smoothie's now?" I asked whining.

"Only if you promise me you'll take the nurse's advice and eat more." He said.

"Why should I? If I eat I'll get fat and if I'm fat no one will care about me." I said miserably.

"Who said that?" He asked angrily.

"Levin. He would always call me fat, no matter how much or little I ate. I thought it was because I ate so much. I decided to eat a little less each day but he never took notice and still called me fat. He also used to turn my good mood sour." I explained depressed.

"He was wrong. You are not fat or overweight in any way. He was wrong in saying no one would care about you. You know your family cares a lot about you. I also care about you. I love you just the way you are. Do not listen to him you are perfect just the way you are." He said trying to cheer me up.

"You really know how to cheer me up Rook." I said smiling a little bit.

"Anything for my little sunshine." He said while ruffling my hair.

I blushed a little bit. I loved it when he would ruffle my hair like that.

"Fine. I promise that I will eat right again…" I said. "Can we just go to Mister Smoothie's now?"

We got to Mister Smoothie's a few minutes later. Rook parked his truck and the both of us got out. I looked around and saw the one person I didn't want to see. I went behind Rook and hid behind him.

"Can we come back later?" I asked frightened.

"I thought-" He started to ask.

"I see Levin here…" I said shaking.

"Oh." He said.

* * *

The two of us went back towards the truck hoping he didn't see us. I didn't want to see him right now. I quickly got in the truck. After everything that happened I didn't need to have more stress.

"Can we just go back to my place?" I asked.

Rook just shook his head. He started driving to my house.

"Sorry that I made us leave…" I said sadly.

"Not a problem. We can go back later." He said.

We were coming up closer to my house and I saw a car in the driveway. It wasn't mine or my parents' car.

"He did not just come here to!" I screamed.

Rook pulled the truck in the driveway and the both of us got out. I was able to get a closer look at the other vehicle in the driveway.

"Shit he came here to." I said trembling.

Rook came over by me and grabbed my hand.

"Do not worry Ben I will be with you to get rid of Levin." He said then kissing the top of my head and letting go of my hand.

We went to the front door and I saw that the knob was broken. We went inside and saw Kevin lying on my couch.

"About time you got home Benji." Kevin said while glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"What I'm not allowed to visit my best buddy?" Kevin asked smirking.

"We are not 'best buddies' like you put it. Not after what you did to me and Gwen!" I shouted.

"You're still not over that?" Kevin asked while standing up. "Man you need to get over it." He said while coming by me.

"Would you just get out of here? You already caused us enough harm." I said nervously.

Kevin came up to me and grabbed my cheek.

"Oh come on Benji you can't deny that you didn't miss this." Kevin said admiringly.

"He said to back off." Rook said while pinning Kevin to the wall.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Kevin threatened.

"If you loved me so much you would leave me alone!" I screamed trying to hide my sadness.

"Whatever." Kevin said while getting out of Rook's grip. "I'll be back for you Benji." He said while leaving my house and shutting the door.

* * *

My knees gave out on me and I collapsed to the floor. I started crying. I hated that anytime I would see Kevin it would make me sad. I hated everything that he did to me. Before I knew it I felt warm arms around me.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" I wept out.

I felt Rook's arms around me and he was holding me. He was knelt in front of me and brought me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Ben I will not let him hurt you again." Rook said comforting me.

"That's what I'm worried about. He threatened he'd take out anyone who stood in his way." I said.

I got out of Rook's arms and stood up.

"How come you're the one who always has to solve my problems? You're probably getting sick and tired of me complaining about my problems." I said sadly, "I don't even deserve a good partner like you."

Rook grabbed both of my arms and pinned me to the wall. He glared at me but I looked at the floor so I wouldn't have to see him.

"Ben look at me." He said.

I looked up at him and saw his face. He wasn't mad like I had thought. He was saddened at what I said.

"Now let me make this very clear I am not tired of you complaining about your problems. I am not tired of helping you. You do and I repeat you do deserve someone good to help you. I promise you that I will always be there to help you and never leave you." He explained sternly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Rook. It's not good." I said harshly.

"I intend to fully keep my promise Ben." He said firmly.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I cried.

"Because I care about you Ben. Have we not been over this? I love you Ben and nothing will ever change that." He said while letting go of my arms and pecking my cheek.

Then I heard a growl from my stomach.

"Hehe I guess I'm hungry." I said laughing.

Rook then moved out of my way and I darting towards the kitchen. I went to the fridge and opened it. I looked around to see what was in there. I saw some leftovers in there. There was some chicken and some mashed potatoes left. I grabbed a bowl and put a chicken leg and some mashed potatoes and gravy in it. I put it in the microwave for about a minute. When the food was done I grabbed it out of the microwave and went to the kitchen table to eat. Rook came over to the table and sat by me.

"You want some?" I said.

"I am good." He said.

I ate in silence. Rook just stared at me while I ate. He was probably making sure I ate my food.

"Like what you see?" I asked teasing him.

Rook blushed a little at that and quickly looked the other way. I finished my food and put the bowl in the sink and the chicken bone in the garbage. I went into the living room and grabbed the remote.

"You coming over here?" I asked looking at Rook.

He came over to the couch and laid on it. I laid on him with my head on his chest.

"Comfy?" He asked.

I just nodded and turned on the TV. I put Sumo Slammers on and was watching it.

"I do not get why you like this show." He said.

"Meh." I said.

We laid like that for a while. I felt so warm.

* * *

**And that is where I end this chapter. XD Sorry for ending it there. X3 I literally have no valid excuse on why it took me so long to get this up… Except one I have been making BRooken videos on Youtube. :D Look up Alice Phantom (AKA:Me) to find them. I also did a Ben 10 Oneshot that involves Ben running away... XD I will try to get another chapter before next year. My Christmas break starts tomorrow afterschool! :D ~Kira out~**


	6. Goofing Off & Smoothies (Rook's POV)

**Sorry that it took me so long to update…. I've been busy. XD My aunt, uncle, and cousins came for a few days and I couldn't update and I've been busy with my Christmas stuff. Sorry if this is OOC I suck at Rook's POV. :P 2000 views? O.O See ya'll at the bottom.**

**Warning: Cursing… **

* * *

**Rook's POV**

I was reduced to a pillow. Ben and I were still lying on his couch in the same position. I put my arms around him so he would not fall off of me. I did not care about what was on the TV. I was just watching Ben. I hated that Levin had caused him to be like this. He might be calm now, but that is because he distracted himself from it. Who knows what he would be thinking if he was not distracted by the TV?

"Did I ever tell you how comfy you are?" Ben asked groggily.

I purred a little bit.

"Keep purring." He said smiling.

I purred a little more. He snuggled against me.

"What am I a pillow?" I asked.

"Yes." He said drowsily.

A little bit later I heard some soft snoring. I looked at Ben and saw his eyes closed. There was a blanket on the back of the couch so I grabbed it and put it over us. Then I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Darkness. All around me was darkness. I could not see anything. Then a white light came on and I saw two people. They were blurry at first but then I was able to see them clearly. One looked like Ben and the other Levin. Ben had his arms around Levin and was smiling. They were laughing when they saw me. _

"_Ben?" I asked._

"_Oh hey Rook." Ben said sadly._

"_What is all this?" I asked._

"_He's back with me now. He only used you to make me jealous." Kevin said smiling._

"_Ben tell him this is not true." I begged._

_Ben would not look at me. _

"_No. Ben look at me." I pleaded. _

"_I told ya I was right." Kevin said. _

"_Why?" I asked on the brink of tears. _

"_I realized I loved Kevin more than you." Ben said while still in Kevin's arms. _

_This could not have been happening. He could not have just ditched me like this. After everything I did for him and this is how he repays me… _

"_Come on Benji let's leave him here all alone." I heard Kevin say. _

_I saw the two of them leave and I was all alone again. They faded away. I knelt on the ground and let it all out. I could not believe Ben would do this to me. I thought I did everything I was supposed to. I cared for him unlike Levin. _

"_Rook!" I heard someone scream. _

_I looked around and didn't see anyone. _

"_Rook!" I heard that same voice scream._

* * *

I quickly shot my eyes open and saw Ben kneeling by the couch I was lying on. I sat up and looked at him. He instantly latched on to me.

"You're okay." Ben said.

"Of course I am okay. Why would I not be?" I asked.

"Well you kept screaming and I could've sworn I saw you crying." He said.

"I am fine." I said lying.

"Bullshit. Don't try to give me that crap." He said letting go of me and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not okay. If you were you wouldn't have been screaming." He said sternly.

"I had a nightmare…" I admitted.

"About?" He asked tilting his head.

I looked down.

"Come on Rook tell me." He begged.

"It was… It was about me loosing you to Levin." I admitted.

He hugged me again.

"You know I would never leave you Rook. I love you." He said snuggling against my chest.

I hugged him back.

"Besides why would I leave someone good for someone worse? That's like throwing away a diamond for a rock." He said laughing.

* * *

I laughed a little bit. I noticed that it was dark in the room. I looked at the window and saw it was dark outside. How long were we asleep on the couch? Ben got up and stretched. I noticed that Ben had his hoodie off. I was in different clothes than normal. I was just in a regular polo shirt and jeans. I put my arm around Ben's waist. A knock startled us. Ben got up and went to the front door. He opened it and I saw someone.

"Oh hey Gwen." I heard Ben say.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"Better." He said.

She walked in and looked at me.

"Hey Rook didn't know you were here." She said smiling.

Then she sat down on the chair.

"Yea he's staying with me while my parents are gone for a week." He said while sitting by me on the couch.

"Oh that's good." She said.

"So what else did you come over here for? I thought you had classes." He said.

"Oh I'm on my winter break. The reason I came over here is because there's going to be a winter bash that Grandpa is throwing. He's inviting all of our friends that we met over the years." She explained smiling.

"But no Levin right?" He asked fearfully while grabbing my hand.

"No. I told Grandpa what happened and he's making sure he doesn't come anywhere near us. Rook is invited to." She said.

"Thanks Gwen." He said smiling, "So who's on the list of people coming?"

"Let's see." She said pulling out a piece of paper, "He's inviting all of the plumber's kids we met, our cousins Sunny and Lucy, Julie, and even Kai."

"No way he's inviting Kai? I haven't seen her since we were 10." He said grinning.

"Who- I will figure it out later." I said.

"Oh Kai was an old friend that Gwen and I met back on a summer vacation we took with Grandpa Max. We visited her town and I saved her when there was a flood." He explained.

"Alright then. The bash is this weekend." She said while getting up, "Wear anything with Christmas colors."

She then left the house and winked towards us.

"You'll come with me right?" He asked while looking at me.

"Of course." I said.

"Can we go over to Mister Smoothie's now? Levin most likely won't be there." He asked.

"Sure." I said.

The two of us got up and Ben was still holding my hand. He looked down and let go of it and blushed.

"Um… I'll meet ya in your truck." He said while running off towards his room.

* * *

I went outside and went in my truck on the driver's side. A few minutes later Ben came in the truck and he was wearing his hoodie. I started driving towards Mister Smoothie's.

"You want to play 20 questions?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay… I got it." He said.

"Is it an alien?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Do I know them?" I asked.

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Is it me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said laughing.

"What was the point of this?" I asked facepalming.

"Something to pass the time." He said blushing.

"Well we are here." I said pulling into Mister Smoothie's parking lot.

The two of us got out of the truck. Ben went to order some smoothies while I sat at a table. Ben came back with smoothies.

"Here ya go." He said while giving me my smoothie.

He sat down by me and sat sideways so he was leaning against me with his feet on the end of the seat.

"Again with me being a pillow?" I asked.

"Yes." He said while looking up at me smiling.

"Whatever." I said while sipping my smoothie.

"Come on don't be like that Rook." He said.

"Be like what?" I asked.

"All serious." He said.

"I could tickle you in front of everyone here. Want to see how serious that is?" I whispered seductively.

"That was so hot." He said grinning.

Of course I was not going to do it in front of everyone here. I just wanted to see Ben's reaction to it.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked.

"You just did." I said.

"You love annoying me don't you?" He asked irritated.

I smirked.

"You do don't you?" He asked agitated.

"One of my many favorite pastimes." I said. "But my most favorite pastime is making you embarrassed." I whispered in his ear.

He reddened after I said that.

"Please stop doing that." He said.

"Fine." I said chuckling and kissing the top of his head.

"I told you to stop it." He said embarrassed.

"Sorry I could not resist." I said grinning.

* * *

I then saw a flash of light.

"Oh my gosh are you Ben Tennyson?" I heard a peppy girl voice ask.

"Not now." I heard Ben mumble.

"Is the rumor that you're gay true?" She asked.

She was a teenage girl. She had brown long hair and purple glasses. Her eyes were either hazel or blue. I couldn't tell since it was dark. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

"Excuse me?" I heard Ben ask angrily.

He stood up and went eye to eye with this girl.

"Ben calm down." I said standing up and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Aw that is so cute!" She squealed.

"Do you mind? We were having a moment here." He said angrily.

"Sorry I just wanted to meet the great Ben 10 and his new boyfriend." She said a little too perky.

Ben just growled at her and she ran off.

"Oh great my secret is out." He said sadly.

I put my hand on his shoulder again.

"We will get through this. Who cares about what the media thinks?" I said trying to comfort him.

"This is why I love you Rook. You'll do anything to make me feel better." He said smiling.

"The feeling is mutual." I said.

* * *

**Oh Ben's going to have a problem with the media….****Oh boy. ****I will tell you now that girl is probably a one time appearance. XD I described myself so yea that character is me. XD Okay I'm sorry for not updating since my winter break… I kind of got side tracked. From doing MEPs on YouTube, which are BenxRook btw, and procrastinating I finally finished this. XD This was supposed to be up last year but… Yea what I just said… I go back to school Monday…. Ugh where did my two weeks go? Next chapter might be a Christmas chapter! :D Review guys. :) **


	7. Going Home & Hidden Fear (Ben's POV)

**I'm sorry I don't have a valid excuse on why I haven't updated. XD I haven't been busy I just… I guess wasn't feeling up to it. Anyway let's get on with the new chappie! :D Sorry I made ya wait so long… I decided to give you a longer chappie! See ya'll at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer- You really think that if I owned Ben 10 Omniverse I would be writing a fanfiction on them? **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

We both went back to our seats. I was sitting across the table this time. I didn't know what to make of this. That girl had a camera and I saw a flash. You put two and two together and you get a picture that might be in the paper tomorrow.

"When did life become so difficult?" I asked.

"If life were easy it would be no fun." Rook said.

"I guess you're right." I said shrugging, "I mean if life was boring it would be no fun."

I sipped the rest of my smoothie. I looked at Rook and saw he was still drinking his. Now I had a problem. I didn't have any more of my smoothie. Did I want to get up and buy a new one or steal a sip of Rook's? I'll go with the latter. I really wanted to annoy Rook a little bit. I shook my smoothie cup and Rook looked at me. He stopped sipping his smoothie and put it on the table. I put my hands on the table and knelt in the seat. Then I leaned towards Rook. For a spilt second I looked at him and he closed his eyes and leaned his head towards me. I leaned to my right to his smoothie and starting drinking it. I noticed there was only a little left so I finished it and leaned back to my seat. I looked at Rook again and saw he was blushing and was shocked. I just grinned.

"Why must you do this?" He asked annoyed.

"What steal your smoothie or make it look like I was about to kiss you?" I asked smirking.

"Both." He said pouting.

I got up and sat to the left of him. He turned away from me. He was still pouting.

"Come on Rook I hate when you give me that look." I said begging him to look at me.

He kept giving me the silent treatment. I put my arms around his waist.

"Come on you can't stay mad at me I'm adorable." I said smiling.

He looked down at me and he was frowning. I smiled wider. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"I can never stay mad at you." He said.

* * *

"Can we go back home? I'm starting to get tired." I said yawning.

"Did you not get any sleep when we took a nap earlier?" He asked.

"No I kept having nightmares that woke me up." I admitted.

"About?" He asked concerned.

I wasn't going to tell him. It was way worse than Levin or any of my enemies combined. He'd laugh at the fear, hell most people would. I've had nightmares about peacocks. It was a silly fear, really, but I just couldn't shake it off. This is the one fear I would hate anyone else to know. I'm supposed to be a hero one who isn't scared of a challenge yet I'm scared of a stupid animal called peacocks.

"Alright you do not need to tell me now, but I expect you to tell me when you are ready." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. You deserve to know." I said taking a breath, "Peacocks. I had nightmares about peacocks. They were surrounding me and flashing their stupid feathers at me."

I looked at Rook and saw him chuckle.

"Yea, yea laugh it up at what I'm scared of." I said angrily.

"I am sorry Ben. I did not mean to laugh." He said.

"Then why did you?" I asked furious.

"I did not mean to Ben." He said grabbing my hand.

I just swatted it away and ignored him.

"Forget I said anything let's just go back home." I said making my way towards Rook's truck.

"Ben we need to talk about this." He said coming from behind me.

"We're done talking. I just want to go home and try to get some sleep." I yelled while running off.

I felt something pull me and I didn't struggle against it. It was Rook grabbing my arm.

"No we need to talk. I can tell you are hurt by me laughing at that. I did not mean to laugh at your fear." He said firmly.

"Why did you think I didn't want to tell you? Everyone laughed at it." I said sadly.

I got out of Rook's grip and just ran. I ignored Rook's protests for me to stop. I know I shouldn't have made a big deal over him laughing but I hated when people would laugh at my fears. I happened every single time I told so I tried to keep it a secret. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I ran and had to push through some branches to keep on going. I decided to stop for the moment to figure out where I was. I felt extremely out of breath. I looked around and saw there were a bunch of trees around me. I knelt on the ground. I noticed I was on grass. I laid down on the grass and looked at the stars. There were so many out tonight along with the moon.

* * *

_I was in a white room. I looked around. There was nothing nearby. I walked around hoping to figure out where the hell I was. I heard something that sounded like a bird flapping its wings. I hoped it wasn't a peacock. Besides the fear I felt extremely content. It felt like I was really comfy. Then a peacock jumped in front of my face but it didn't scare me like it used to. It was blue and white. I reached out and it came closer. I started to pet it. I didn't know why I was so scared of them but now I think I liked them a little more. _

* * *

I felt a blanket on me. It felt like I was in something that was moving. I was leaning on something warm. I opened my eyes and I saw the roof of the inside of Rook's truck. I felt the truck stop and I saw someone looking down at me. It was Rook.

"Morning sleepy head." He said.

I noticed I was on his lap.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

Rook just grinned.

"You know you're making this really hard to be mad at you." I said sitting up and crossing my arms.

I leaned on Rook's shoulder since I was too lazy to move my legs to the floor.

"Are we home yet?" I asked.

"We have been here since you have woken up." He said.

"You mind carrying me inside?" I asked begging.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said firmly.

"Well you already did earlier." I said with a shrug, "How else would I have gotten in here? I'd guess you carried me from the forest when you found me since I was asleep."

"True." He said.

I fell down on the front seat when Rook unexpectedly left the truck. Then he came over to my side and opened my door.

"A little warning next time you do that." I said sitting up.

"Sorry." He said smiling and picking me up by the waist.

* * *

He lifted me out of the truck and we went to my front porch. I had my arms around his neck. I took out my house key and Rook lowered me to the doorknob. I unlocked the door and we went inside.

"You can put me down now." I said.

"Nah." He said while still holding me.

"Why?" I asked getting annoyed.

He didn't answer me and just smirked evilly.

"I hate that look. You always think of something evil when you do that." I said.

He kept smirking. We made our way towards my room.

"Why are we going to my room? What are you planning?" I asked quickly. "Rook answer me!"

We got inside my room and he finally put me down. I went on my bed and sat on it with my pillows behind my back. Little did I know this would be a bad mistake. Rook came over by me and he still had that grin.

"Okay dude you're really starting to creep me out." I said a little fearfully.

He stood right next to my bed staring at me. He bent down so he was eye to eye with me. He raised his hands and moved them closer to me. He went on top of me. Then he put his hands on my stomach and started to tickle me. I started to laugh.

"Rook… Please stop I'm ticklish." I said in between giggles.

He smiled and kept tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Please stop." I begged. "You win, you win alright!"

He stopped and looked at me. He sat up and I saw him frown.

* * *

"Okay what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said coldly.

"Bullshit. We've known each other long enough to know when we're feeling down." I said sitting up by him and grabbing his hand. "Please tell me what's wrong."

He took his hand off mine and glared at me.

"Do you know how scared I was when I found you? Do you know how worried I was when you ran off like that? It took me a while to find you and it looked like there was something wrong when I found you sleeping on the grass." He said while I quickly put my arms around him. "Please do not scare me like that again." I heard him whisper.

He put his arms around me and we just sat there.

"I'm sorry alright. I'm just stressed out about stuff." I said.

"As I said earlier we will get through this Ben." He said ruffling my hair.

"I don't doubt that. It's just… I don't know. It's just it feels like something will go wrong… I'm probably worrying too much." I said. "How about we call it an early night and sleep?"

Rook got off the bed.

"Hey where you going?" I asked.

"I cannot very well sleep in my proto armor now can I?" He asked laughing.

I laughed a little bit. He went out of the room and I laid down. I felt my eyelids close and I must've fell asleep. I didn't notice till I felt someone else on my bed.

"Oh hey Rook." I said yawning.

"Shush just go back to sleep." He said while putting my blanket over us.

He went on his side and I snuggled up to him. I put my head in his chest. It felt like he wasn't wearing a shirt since I could feel his fur. It was nice and warm. He put his arm around me and put his head on top of my hair.

"Good night Rook." I said tiredly.

"Night." He said.

I then felt my eyelids close again and saw blackness.

* * *

**And that's where we end this chapter. :) Wow this is the longest chapter so far. :D Be grateful. ;3 Sorry I made you guys wait so long! I'm horrible! DX I feel the need to explain why Ben freaked out over his fear of peacocks… Well I never told anyone about some fears because I know they'll laugh. I probably wouldn't go as far as running off but whatever…. Also about the dream I talked to my one friend and she said that it's happened to her before. That she dreamed about her fear and she got over it the next morning. I do some research before writing/typing stuff down. XD Since I write this in my notebook at school I'm able to proofread and check it over. :3 Review, favorite, follow, whatever ya need to do. For those of you who also read my other story Amnesia that should be updated tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. :3**


End file.
